


Outside the Lines

by winterwaters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x05, F/M, Fluff, Octavia POV, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hug, from Octavia's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the glorious hug, from Octavia's perspective. I hope she ships it.

Octavia followed Bellamy into the camp. He’d given his jacket to the younger girl and stayed close to her nervous form the whole way back. Now and then he would turn to check on Monroe, who was limping but determined to walk on her own. As they passed through the gates, the guards came to meet them. Bellamy resisted just slightly when they took his gun, but then held out his hand in a gesture of peace. Octavia smiled. His only concern was for the young girl they’d rescued - that he’d rescued - and for Monroe. 

As usual, he was putting everyone else before himself.

She waited as he explained what they’d found to Abby, and breathed a sigh of relief when both girls were taken to the medical bay to get patched up.

She turned to Bellamy just in time to see a familiar blonde running running full-tilt at them. 

_Clarke._

There was no time to speak. Clarke had eyes only for Bellamy and didn’t slow down at all. Octavia watched as she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. He staggered back a step from the force of it, blinking in surprise. Octavia could see Clarke’s bright smile from over his shoulder, and for a moment she had the feeling she was intruding on something private.

Bellamy was still frozen in shock, his eyes wide and arms stiffly hanging by his side. Clarke didn’t let go, her arms wound tightly around his neck. Octavia saw the moment that he processed just what had happened. His whole body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Clarke, lifting her to her toes as he buried his face into her shoulder in relief. 

Slightly overcome, Octavia had to look away for a second. Her brother was always so tough, so careful, so guarded in front of everyone else. That was his nature. But right now he was smiling and completely open, and her heart twisted for him.

Looking up, she couldn’t help her smile. “Now there’s something I thought I’d never see,” she joked lightly.

She heard Bellamy’s low, amused huff, but it was still a long moment before he and Clarke let go of each other, and even then they were still a bit dazed. Bellamy’s face was full of wonder, and for a second Octavia was reminded of the way Lincoln had once looked at her.

Clarke snapped out of it first, turning to hug Octavia as Bellamy composed himself.

“Glad you’re okay,” she whispered, and she meant it.

“You too,” Clarke answered, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Octavia heard them talking in low tones as she pretended to sleep. They’d fallen back into their natural leading roles easily. Now there was an easier push and pull, a give and take that came from a mutual trust. She’d started to notice it even before the Grounder attack, but it was more obvious now. They’d stopped fighting each other and focused on their common ground - doing what was best for everyone else. 

She wondered if either of them could hear the note of tenderness that crept into Bellamy’s voice as he spoke to her. Octavia certainly could, and she was thrilled at the thought that someone might have broken through all the walls her brother had put up. Even moreso that it was Clarke Griffin of all people. The girl had always gone toe to toe with him, but now they met as equals, and the more Octavia thought about it, the more she saw how well they fit together.

She smiled to herself as she thought of Clarke nearly tackling Bellamy earlier. It had been so unexpected and sudden that he’d had no chance to do anything but react, and what came out was honest joy. Their initial gratitude at finding the other again had been hard to mask - though, they’d both hidden it well since.

They were too stubborn. Their only conversations would be of guns and strategy and attack, especially when they knew everyone was watching. They would both feel too guilty to even think of anything else besides taking care of everyone else.

But Octavia hoped that now and then, they might step outside their carefully drawn lines to see what could be. Plus, she wasn’t above giving them a nudge in the right direction.


End file.
